Home
by AnnaRagsdaleCamp
Summary: A story about wanting to go home. Troy Bolton had a dream of being a musical artist and Sharpay's dream lead her to Broadway. Will their dreams keep them apart forever? TROYPAY Oneshot Not haters please.


**Author: **Myself. Please don't steal and take credit for my work... it's happened before.  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one obviously but I wouldn't mind borrowing Troy for a few nights. ;)  
**Pairings:** Troypay and implied Ryella&Chaylor.  
**Side Note:** Please don't read if you are not a Troypay fan. I write for entertainment purposes and I work hard on the stories I do write so if you have something negative to say either don't say it or don't read it. Simple as that.

**HOME **

Making his way to the door in nothing but his sweat pants with a hand running through his shaggy brown hair. His blue eyes seemed to have lost his spark but no one seemed to notice anymore because the one person that would have was now thousands of miles away and there was nothing he could do about it for now. As his feet drug the cream carpet beneath him, he felt a sign escape his lips at the sight of a pile of letters by the door that he knew had just been dropped off. He quickly snapped them up and felt a small smile creep across his face at the sight of a specific bubbly hand writing. He could picture her personality just by the way she wrote; happy, bubbly, always smiling, caring and not a care in the world. Turning, he quickly made his way to the office of the penthouse he was currently staying in and he quickly tossed all other letters and bills aside not caring about any of them as much as he cared about the one he was carefully clutching in his hands. He couldn't believe that after all these years and the distance between them she was still waiting, the love of his life.

Suddenly realization hit him like a brick wall. Why was he letting his life pass him by without her by his side? Then it suddenly dawned on him, this wasn't her dream it was his. Her dream was to be a stage actress, Broadway, where as his was to travel the globe and perform live in front of fans everywhere and both their dreams came true but unfortunately their dreams took them down different paths, away from one another. At the time it seemed like the logical thing to do but now it didn't seem to make much sense. What was the point in living out his dream if he was doing it alone? Was it possible that he had a new dream?

Leaning back in the leather computer chair he kicked his feet up on the desk and allowed his fingers to trail over the writing that said his name on the front of the envelope. When he made the decision to do a world wide tour they slowly lost contact on the phone due to the time differences and their career times so now their only communications seemed to be through letters. Letters that carried more emotion then anything should possibly carry at all. There were happy ones, sad ones and ones that made him wish that she was sitting in his arms holding one another closely once again. Flipping the envelope open he slowly pulled the letter from inside and began to read hoping that maybe this would bring a sense of peace to his mixed up world and hoping this one letter would remind him that he wasn't alone like he so often felt.

_Troy,_

_How are things with you? I must confess I have missed you terribly this past month. Do you realize what October 15__th__ is? My mind will not wander to anything but you and it just makes the pain of missing you even greater. It's been 5 years since you promised me that Fall Break of Senior year that we would be together forever and look at us now. We've grown up to be two completely different people that have grown continents apart but my heart will not move on nor will it allow me._

_I was asked out last week. It was the funniest thing the man asked me if I would join him for coffee but apparently his idea of coffee was going back to his place to watch some sleezy movie hoping to lead to other things. I can't seem to find anyone to balance me out the way you do and maybe I'm not meant to. However, I read about you and that Isabella woman from Italy and I hope you're truly happy. The picture in the tabloid showed you still wearing the rings we exchanged and I have to admit it brought a pure smile to my face and made me hope that maybe one day our lives will cross paths again._

_I must be going. I have a show in a few minutes but I couldn't go a week without writing so here is your letter. Until next time._

_Yours forever,  
Shar_

The tears that had formed in his eyes he ignore as he pushed up from the desk unsure how he felt. Isabella had been nothing but publicity for her career to get a start and look where it put him now. His eyes were drawn down to the ring on his right hand ring finger.

"No." He whispered breathlessly before he made his way from the room frantically looking for his cell phone. Once it was found he quickly made his way to his room and began to pack. "I wanna go home."

_**..5 years ago..**_

Autumn winds picked up blowing brown and tan leaves across the pavement almost melodically next to the young woman who's heels clicked on the hard surface. This was it, her senior year of high school and she couldn't have been happier. For most young women her age they were panicked about a career choice and where they were to go after high school was done but her path had already been chosen and she couldn't have been happier about it. She was following her dream to be an actress on the Broadway stage and though she only had a small part in the musical wicked starting next summer it was a start. Her life was slowly falling into place but there was one thing that could knock it all out.

His arms slowly snaked around her waist from behind as they looked up to the school together. It was October so it was rather chilly out and of course his loving instincts kicked in making him want to warm her and protect her from the bitter breeze that carried the leaves freely in front of them. Softly his lips came in contact with the cool skin of her cheek causing her eyes to flutter shut and a soft smile to spread across her angelic face.

"We should get you inside." His voice was husky and low as he slowly began to remove his arms from around her waist getting nothing but a nod in response to his suggestion. He didn't take it personally just like he shouldn't because he knew that the girl he loved was a woman of complex emotions and levels deeper than anyone could have ever imagined.

However, before Troy could get them inside the doors of East High there was a tug on his hand that was clutching hers as if their lives depended on it. Slowly he paused and turned to look at her almost confused but scared at the same time. Thoughts swarmed his mind as to why she could stop him from going in but when his eyes finally met hers he couldn't help but smile softly and move his free hand to cup her cheek. Slowly his thumb brushed over her cheek warming it and sending tingles throughout her entire body. After 2 years of dating he still had an effect on her that couldn't be explained by anyone, not even them. "What is it?" He questioned with care and concern in his voice.

Her head slowly leaned into his head causing a smile to spread across his face but he refused to remove his eyes from hers even though they had fluttered shut once again. He wasn't worried but concerned as to why she was suddenly being so content and loving with him at the one place she hated to show emotion.

"Troy…" Her voice slowly crept out as if it were afraid to continue to speak. Slowly the name drifted away with the cool breeze leaving him almost frozen in place as he waited for her to voice whatever was on her mind.

"Yes?"

Her eyes slowly came open looking deep inside of his just for a moment. Leaning up on her toes she moved her free hand to lay over his as her lips softly pressed to his for a simple soft kiss. She needed to feel him there, feel the love they shared and it was amazing that one simple kiss could do the trick. Forgetting where they were or that everyone had suddenly turned their attention to the pair, that no one ever expected to be together but suddenly supported and looked up to as if they were the golden couple, she leaned back on her heels and dropped their hands from her cheek intertwining those fingers just like the others leaving a smile on both their faces as they gazed into one another's eyes.

"What's going to happen when we graduate? I'm going to New York and you're going to Los Angeles." Her question was simple and they had all year to figure it out but the fact she was worried about it so soon brought a warm smile to his face. She did care and this was one thing he wasn't willing to lose.

"Come with me." He stated simply.

Her smile faded to a lopsided one that only he understood to be one of disappointment and sorrow. "I can't. That's your dream, not mine." Her voice was a bare whisper as her head slowly dropped to admire the toes on her prada pumps she was wearing. Her bottom lip quivered ever so lightly and she hoped that no one would notice, I mean after all it was the fall and she could easily blame it on the temperature outside. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

A soft chuckle left his lips causing her head to snap up out of confusion and slight anger but she could never stay angry at him long. The silly grin on his face made her giggle lightly and shake her head as a few tears escaped the corners of her eyes. She hadn't even realized they formed because she had felt them so often anymore. Her heart was heavy and she wanted to give in an follow him with his career since he had already got signed and was due to start recording his first album but she knew that if she did that she wouldn't be completely happy. However, would she be happy without him?

"-but I am happy with you, Troy. I just don't-" Laughing he released one of her hands and brought a finger to her lips softly silencing her with it before he moved his hand to brush her stray tears off of her porcelain cheeks.

Shaking his head from side to side he refused to let her interrupt what he was about to say. He had planned it for months now and wanted to wait until Christmas but there was no point in waiting if she was going to be unsure about them and their future. He couldn't tell her where they were going to be in 10 years down the line or where they would be in a year so he didn't want to make faulty promises to her and say that they would be together forever because that wasn't the man he was but he did want to make one promise to her.

"Let me finish." He stated simply getting a nod from her and another quick kiss on the lips. Releasing her other hand he moved the backpack from his back and placed it on the ground in front of him. Her eyes gleamed with curiosity as he bent down and grabbed a box from the front that seemed to be a jewelry box which made her nerves soar. He slowly stood back up and took one of her hands in his and held the box tightly in his other one. "I'm not purposing so you can breathe."

They both laughed quietly as she released a breath that seemed to be holding in her chest making her turn a lovely shade of blue. She hadn't even realized she was doing it but when relief washed over her she couldn't do anything but feel a bit embarrassed by the face she was nervous that he might ask.

"I can't promise you forever. I can't promise you that we will end up married with children because I don't want to lie to you. I can promise you that I will never lie to you. I will never take you for granted and I will always love you. Until you I honestly didn't know what love was. You were the one that showed me and everything I have experienced with you is beyond amazing and I know that it can only get better…"

Sharpay listened to the words that flowed from his mouth with feeling and intensity that she knew was real. This was who they were and this is why they had fallen in love. They completed one another and defied the odds of the student body proving that not only would they last a year that they could make it longer.

"…like I said I'm not asking you to marry me but I am promising you something. I am promising you that my heart will always be yours. I am promising you that I can never love another the way I love you and I am promising you that our lives will bring us back to one another because I wouldn't have it any other way." Slowly he moved his hand from hers and opened the box that his other held so tightly to reveal two silver bands that resembled wedding bands. Pulling them out he held hers up to her and allowed her to see the inside for just a moment. "Inside yours in my name and inside mine is yours." He held up his as well showing her the inside of his to prove true. "Promise me that you will always love me Sharpay. Promise me that your heart will always belong to me."

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the rings he was now holding in the palm of his hand. The bell rang behind them warning her that she only had 5 minutes and suddenly she didn't want to go to school that day. Her eyes wandered back up to his with a tearful smile and a quick nod of her head.

"Always and forever." She choked on her words as she struggled to get them out but they did eventually spill out.

His arms quickly wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck causing smiles to burst not only through them but through the student body that seemed to have taken an extreme interest in the couple. Sighs could be heard from the girls and guys alike wondering just why they couldn't find something like that.

Loosening his hold on her, Troy took her ring from the palm of his hand and slid it on her right hand ring finger before she did the same to him. Now holding hands for dear life they shared a look that only they understood to be a promise to love one another from the end of time. A promise that neither refused to break.

_**..Present Day..**_

The brush ran through her blonde locks as she trailed through her home releasing a heavy sigh. She hated October for the simple fact it always reminded her of him. It had been 2 days since he had received her letter and she had heard nothing back. No letter, no phone call, no text. Then again there was an extreme time difference and there was no way that he could mail a letter that same day and it would be to her yet but every moment that passed weighed heavier on her heart. A heart that once soared with love now drooped with despair. Words couldn't even explain the feeling that went through her heart when she saw the tabloid of Troy and the modern day pop star on the cover. Her eyes closed just remembering their smiles causing tears to build up behind her lids. Tears she refused to let fall.

Sitting her brush on the counter next to her, she quickly moved her hand to brush down her blouse and skirt before flipping the switch on her coffee machine. The routine that was for most people's mornings was just a way to start her evening alone. She had the night off of work and was grateful that she could get dressed up and do a little shopping in down town New York since Christmas was a little over 2 months away. There was nothing wrong with getting Christmas shopping done early and it would take her mind off of the man that seemed to invade her thoughts and haunt her dreams. It wasn't that she didn't want to think about the man she had fallen in love with 6 years ago and promised to always love 5 years ago, to date, but it hurt to think of the smiles and kisses they shared before they parted ways to follow their dreams. Dreams. They were a funny thing. Her dream was to be a Broadway star and now that she was she had never felt more lonely. Maybe her dream to be a Broadway star was something that should have stayed a dream because now her dreams were of nothing but being with the man she loved.

Releasing a heavy sigh as the coffee machine beep signaling the warm liquid was ready, she reached to the cabinet and pulled down a thermos so she could take the caffeine with her on a shopping spree and poured it full before adding a little sugar. "I need my purse." She whispered to herself as she made her way towards the living room to grab her purse only stopping to see the ring she had taken off her finger after seeing the magazine. "Don't do it." She whispered to herself but before she could stop what was happening she had grabbed it and slipped it back on her finger. Slowly her hand raised in front of her face allowing her brown eyes to examine the flawless ring that had never left her side, even if it wasn't on her finger, for 5 years. 7 years of history with a man that was half way across the world.

Shaking her head she turned towards the door and grabbed her purse from on top of the table where she had left it. She was going to be late meeting her brother. Quickly her heels clicked their way down the sidewalks of New York. She fit in perfectly with the busy city which was no surprise to anyone. Her knee high black books had the perfect point at the toe to match her black and gray plaid skirt that cut off right below her knees. Yes, she was vision and attracted attention from everyone as she walked. Her black turtleneck sweater clung to her body in just the right ways and her black pea coat was left un buttoned almost inviting everyone to get a peak at the gorgeous body the blonde had worked hard to keep.

Her eyes were held high and a smile spread across her face as she noticed her brother standing just a few feet in front of her with a smile on his face. Even after all these years the twins had yet to lose touch or grow apart. Her feet slowly picked up the pace causing the clicking noise to grow louder as she moved to a sprint. Her cheeks pinked due to the cool breeze blowing against them as she threw her arms around him quickly causing them both to laugh carelessly. "Hey." She whispered.

The two spent the next few hours shopping and catching up since they hadn't seen one another face to face in about a month. They laughed so hard they cried, they literally cried and they shared secrets that they wouldn't reveal to anyone but each other. Ryan had purposed to his high school sweetheart finally, Gabriella Montez, which made Sharpay's mind wander to Troy once again. Her sigh was heard by Ryan as a slight smile curved up on his lips. Little did Sharpay know that there was a reason they were walking the direction they were walking in.

Standing on the stage in Madison Square Garden, Troy looked out at the audience. He knew she wasn't there yet and he was thankful for that. Truth be told if she showed up too soon he would break down right there and be unable to finish the concert he had scheduled last minute. His farewell concert. The girls swooned and screamed as he worked the stage like he did so often. In a pair of black slacks, a white button up shirt and a loose black tie, Troy Bolton gave the crowd the show they paid for both happy and sad that this was the end. It was bittersweet but in the end it would be worth it. He was finally going home.

Laughing as snow slowly started to fall from the sky Sharpay out stretched her arms and looked up towards the sky. She couldn't believe that this night had been so wonderful so far. Slowly she began to spin like a child with her tongue outstretched trying to catch one of the simple flakes that was falling from the New York sky. She wasn't surprised it was snowing so early in the year since they had a cool summer and truthfully she was happy it was. It was one of the things she truly loved about New York.

"This one is a song that I recently wrote for a very special someone in my life and as you know this will be my last concert. I have decided that this is no longer my dream. I have lived out the last 4 years of my life singing and performing and I couldn't be anymore thankful to the fans and friends I've made along the way but it is time that I change paths and follow another dream. A dream that involved the woman I love."

Awh's could be heard from all over the outside venue as he made his way to the keyboard that had been brought out to him. Slowly his fingers began to slide across the keys with ease as his eyes slowly looked up and scanned the front row in front of them. A smile crossed his face when he noticed his mother, father and younger sister standing there supporting him as well as the Evan's family. Two seats remained empty between the Evan's and his high school best friends Gabriella, Chad and Taylor that meant they had yet to make it. Of course this only made Troy laugh to himself. "Fashionably late like always." His mouth slowly leaned towards the microphone as his voice slowly began to flow though his lips.

_Another summer day__  
__Has come and gone away__  
__In Paris and Rome_  
_But I wanna go home__  
__Mmmmmmmm_

Still spinning and giggling out loud she couldn't think of how the night could get much better but suddenly she noticed Ryan frozen in place. Stopping she looked at him almost afraid to see what the text on his phone said he seemed to be reading intently. Her brow rose in curiosity and worry as she moved her gray glove covered hand to lay on his forearm lightly. "What is it?"

Without words Ryan looked up and took a hold of her hand with a mischievous glint in his piercing eyes. Sharpay was almost startled because just the moment before she was sure he was upset and now he seemed to be almost playing a mind game with her. Some things never change. Slowly he began to pull her down the sidewalk before he picked up the pace pulling his sister behind him like some kind of rag doll. On lookers wondered if they should stop the boy because he seemed to be kidnapping her but she didn't seem to be protesting which left everyone confused, Sharpay included. "Ryan! Where are we going?!"

_Maybe surrounded by__  
__A million people I__  
__Still feel all alone__  
__I just wanna go home__  
__Oh, I miss you, you know_

She froze in place when she heard a faint voice in the distance. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Last she knew he was in Rome doing a tour before he was on to France so there was no way. Then again, she knew his voice better then she knew her own so there was no doubt in her mind. She was confused and instead of Ryan pulling her she took off dragging him behind her. Gaining a few chuckles from everyone around them Sharpay ran down the slick pavement doing everything she could to gain speed.

'How? Why?' Questions swarmed through her mind about this mysterious performance she knew nothing about. Why didn't' he call and invite her? Suddenly pain stung her chest and anger arose inside of her blood. She couldn't believe that she had promised to love a man that didn't even bother to call when he was in the same city as her. It just didn't make sense. He claimed to love her yet… then she remembered the other woman. Her running came to a halt causing Ryan to almost trip at the sudden lose of speed.

"Shar we have to hurry!" He exclaimed pulling on her hand like a stubborn child that refused to leave the toy store.

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you__  
__Each one a line or two__  
__"I'm fine baby, how are you?"__  
__Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough__  
__My words were cold and flat__  
__And you deserve more than that_

Her eyes found his and suddenly it all made sense to Ryan. The plan he had worked out with Troy left Sharpay in the dark, hurt and confused. He couldn't stand to see her this way and he knew that Troy wouldn't either so he knew the only thing he could do was come clean with her even if Troy was the one that wanted to do it.

His voice slowly became more emotional with every word that past his lips. He couldn't believe that he was singing his heart out to a woman that hadn't shown up. He knew that if she didn't show he deserved it for the way he had been acting lately and not calling. However, it didn't change how he felt and if he had to spend forever trying to win her back he planned on it.

Her eyes filled with tears as Ryan explained what was going on but before he could finish the story she was already taking off. Her heart raced and her lungs gasped for air as she sprinted down the sidewalk. She couldn't believe he was back and he was back for her. Suddenly life seemed all worth while and suddenly she felt like maybe, just maybe, her dreams were all coming true.

_Another aeroplane__  
__Another sunny place__  
__I'm lucky I know__  
__But I wanna go home__  
__Mmmm, I've got to go home_

His eyes closed as the melody began to flow through his veins. He was home. He was finally home. His family stood in the audience as did his friends showing their support and love for his decision and they had all agreed to help. The people he loved the most had supported him throughout everything he had been through and he couldn't believe how lucky he was even just with them. The places, the amazing food and the exquisite clothes didn't matter to him. What mattered was the man holding the woman slowly swaying to the song he was singing in the front row he called Mom and Dad. What matter was his little sister that was standing there with her hands clasped together and her eyes pouring out love and pride for her brother for his accomplishments and how much he had grown. Who matter was the brunette that stood there tall, arms wrapped around herself swaying to the music with a smile plastered on her face standing next to his childhood best friend who was also dancing with the love of his life much like his parents. Then there were his second parents, the Evans, who stood there arms around each other still with tears in their eyes knowing full and well that Troy and their daughter were made for one another. They supported them both even though while they were chasing after their individual dreams there were crushing their own hearts.

_Let me go home__  
__I'm just too far from where you are__  
__I wanna come home_

Her hair swished around her face as she stopped at the front gate causing a few strands to get stuck in the lip gloss she had previously applied but she didn't care. Troy's personal assistant recognized her immediately and pulled open the gate for her enter but she couldn't move. She was paralyzed. The words flowing through his mouth sent chills down her spine and a familiar warmth in her chest. A warmth that she had been missing for quite some time.

A soft hand on her lower back brought her from her trance. "Let's get in there. This is his last song and it's for you." Her brother whispered before ushering her in first.

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life__  
__It's like I just stepped outside__  
__When everything was going right__  
__And I know just why you could not__  
__Come along with me__  
__'Cause this was not your dream__  
__But you always believed in me_

Her feet seemed to slowly move towards the music. She couldn't see him due to the large amounts of fans standing but she could hear him and that was enough to bring tears to her chocolate orbs. A soft sob escaped her throat causing a few fans to look and gasp lightly. Troy and Sharpay might have been apart for years but he had never lied about the blonde that held his heart to anyone, especially his fans, so they immediately recognized her. A few hands placed over their hearts as her brother walked slowly behind her with his hands in his pockets allowing her to take her time and take in the song itself.

A soft smile spread across her lips as she slowly made her way to the front where she could only assume she was going since no one was trying to stop in. In fact there were a few people clapping and smiling through the tears that seemed to have flooded their eyes as well. Stopping for a moment she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before slowly reopening them starting back at the pace she was just set at. Just a few more steps and she could see him. She could have sworn her heart stopped right then and there. She didn't realize she was already at the front standing right next to her family and friends.

"Ohemgee." She whispered quietly as a hand moved to cover her mouth that was now agape as she starred at the man that held her heart. She sobbed quietly and happily as she watched his fingers slide over the ivory keys like he had been playing his whole life when in reality she had taught him that, his voice flowed through his lips like it was second nature to him but the lyrics and the writing wasn't something he had ever done before and they both knew it. She stood there. Paralyzed. Unable to move. Unaware that her face was now being shown on the megatrons next to the stage and her family and friend's eyes were no longer on Troy.

_Another winter day has come__  
__And gone away__  
__In even Paris and Rome_  
_And I wanna go home__  
__Let me go home_

He could hear gasps arising from the fans that paid to come see his last performance causing his eyes to slowly open. The first place they looked were to the seats that he had saved for them and his heart fell when he noticed she still wasn't there. He couldn't believe how dumb he had been to stay away from her for so long. He left the love of his life thinking that when he came back she would be there to welcome him with open arms and suddenly it was hitting him that life wasn't that easy, people weren't that forgiving and love certainly wasn't easy. It had been over a year since he had seen her beautiful face and he would give anything to see it right then.

Tears welled in his eyes as he quickly shut them causing a few to fall down his cheeks. This didn't go un noticed by anyone and it brought a small smile to Sharpay's face as her hand slowly lowered from her lips. There he was. He was there and he was home. She turned her head to the side to see their friends and family all standing there looking at her with loving eyes and quickly turned to look back at her brother. "He's home." She whispered but everyone heard loud and clear. The smile on her face spoke louder then any words could.

Ryan pointed to the stairs behind him that would lead her to the stage and Sharpay wasn't about to argue that point. She wasn't afraid of being on stage with a ton of people watching her life unfold before them but her hands still shook. She blamed it on the autumn weather as she ignored the rest of her friends and family that came and gave Ryan a quick hug and thank you before she slipped past the barrier and slowly climbed the stairs on the side of the stage unsure of what she was going to say or do.

_And I'm surrounded by__  
__A million people I__  
__Still feel all alone__  
__Oh, let me go home__  
__Oh, I miss you, you know_

Her heart fluttered with every word his said causing tears to flow freely from her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so nervous and safe at the same time. All she wanted to do was run to him. Run to him and hold him in her arms letting him know that she missed him too. She couldn't believe she had been such a fool to turn down traveling with him to follow his dream but it didn't matter now. It was in the past. The past couldn't be changed but the future could still be written and she didn't plan on allowing it to be written any other way then with him by her side from now until the end of time. "I promise." She whispered softly as her heels slowly clicked their way across the stage behind him.

His fingers moved softly yet furiously across the keys of the piano as his voice became raw with emotion. He fought back sobs and told himself he could make it through this concert. This was the last song and then he could allow himself to break down and admit what a wonderful person he had lost, or thought he had. Suddenly his eyes flew open hearing the familiar sound of heels echoing beneath the stage. The same way he heard them in high school when his girlfriend used to sneak up on him and join him on the piano bench for after school time together. He looked to the audience and saw Gabriella embracing Ryan but no Sharpay. How is that? He could feel her presence and almost smell her perfume wrapping around him like a warm blanket on a winter day.

_Let me go home__  
__I've had my run__  
__Baby, I'm done__  
__I gotta go home_

Looking back out at the audience before he finished the song he allowed his feelings overwhelm him causing his voice to fade out a bit. He couldn't believe this was the last time he would be singing in front of a crowd, at least for a while. His fingers danced across the keys with ease as he gave his family members individual glances and noticed that all of them seemed to be wearing the same smile on their faces. The smile that they gave him the day he told them he was in fact in love with Sharpay Evans. Looking on down the line he saw Gabriella looking behind him and not at him and suddenly it hit him. She was there.

She noticed him tense as he looked into the audience. His fingers grazed the keys softer as he slowly began to turn his head to the side. She decided that she had stayed in the shadow's long enough. Slowly her heels clicked across the stage causing his eyes to grow wide and pulse to jump. Suddenly it didn't seem so cool outside, to either of them, as she approached the bench. She watched as he scooted over almost out of instinct making room for her. The woman he still hadn't seen.

_Let me go home__  
__It will all be all right__  
__I'll be home tonight__  
__I'm coming back home_

Slowly, ever so slowly, she lowered herself down onto the black bench next to him and allowed her eyes to trail from his fingers up his arms, neck, lips, nose and finally to his eyes. She couldn't believe he was there. In front of her. The song was done but neither moved and no one spoke or roared just yet. The garden was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop on the stage as the two seemed to be stuck in a trance. His blue eyes suddenly sparked again and her chocolate orbs became full of depth unlike they had been in a very long time. Slowly her hand made it's way to his cheek almost as if she was making sure he was really there and this wasn't a dream and he allowed her to do so not moving, not speaking.

A soft sob escaped her throat when she felt the warmth of his cheek against the cool palm of her hand. She couldn't believe it. He was finally there. "Welcome home." She whispered softly but loud enough the microphone picked it up for all to hear. Suddenly the silent crowd wasn't so silent and the distance between them didn't remain. His arm snaked around her waist pulling her body to his and her hand slid from his cheek back into his hair. "I missed you."

With no more words their lips collided in the passionate of ways leaving everyone in the crowd roaring in awh and wonderment at the couple that was once again blooming on stage. Slowly their lips explored one another as their tears slid between their lips making the kiss bittersweet much like their relationship and lives apart and together. Slowly they pulled away, blocking everyone out, pressing their foreheads together. The smiles on their faces said it all, the look in their eyes proved that distance can't stop promises and the feeling of the embrace they were sharing proved that their love still existed just as strong as before.

"I promise." He whispered before placing another kiss upon her soft lips.

"Always and forever." She replied quickly.


End file.
